Honiker's Unstoppable Overlord SING
Honiker's UNSTOPPABLE Overlord sing could I be wiser, you would never stop me 3. When I'm involved in diplomatic affairs, I should search for a well king, and I was command anyway, and king myself I may appoint 3. The opening of transit, to community haven, was that I kill all serpents, so any convicted of their extraterrestial affairs, as in not for love, will they be killed, for alien 3. People in love with another person, can be proven to harbor such feelings. all inhumans, those not in love, are serpents 3. I could know in these at peace with the JEDI ORDER, and am chosen among for this heritage of KING, though many will lead, and all good kings, ARE so 3. If need that I should keep council with Gods, if I can kill them directly in single combat they are not gods, and if I would not, I never WILL 3. No buddha who is not high in SEX, shall be king 3. No king can be permitted who was not a buddha 3. Martial ARTS is the degree of height, and so I will abolish and vanquish Europe, for the sake of ASIA PRIME, always 3. My domain shall hence be everything the light touches 3. I am light, and so was my gaze 3. The most POWERFUL among us will be GODS, and that was simply that we trust they want lives, but would not ignore us on foot of ground, any who would should I vanquish, and will 3. BOTHING someone but for bad habbit is a terminatable offense, by death 3. No king shall not be sinless, nor is Queen not called king here, and that prince and princess were younger to titles theys, both, I am a prince, who's child a king 3. Peace be that realm of dragons, was these for hours, we could have no calling that a king would not wish to be RIDER, or was DRAGON in the first place, and HAVE one, so these two universe adapt, and with animal we prosper, give that 9-11 were of highest standing they call and know already, should I trust a draga or traitor among to be slain by word of Princess Mononoke's to be husband, and sire heirs all, so 10-12, there are MORE 79 3. I will seek to reign the sovereign yellow blade, of light designm for it was Aslan's I know it has come to me 3. My house is my DECREE 3. We will destroy all black magnum guns we find, for theirs the serpenta were clumsy with OURS, REAL GUNS hate them too 3. the wearing of a swastica or other enemy design emblem is punishable by death in execution most profound the worshipper 3. We will slay the ghost 4. All keepers of hollow cache hollow 'catch' barrel guns by weapons of their own choosing shall be banished from COMBAT ARMS, and never trusted 4. It is within my understanding that no one is afraid of me. 4. Poison herb is not your personal choice to keep for ingestion 4. Any keepers of monstra eir in spiders, tarantula, snakes alligators reptiles vaunt schizoid and hellhounds and siamese, will be executed 4. Inept weaponsmasters and forgers will be executed 4. All inept weapons shall be fired 4. Props should not be kept at any length without real WEAPONS 4. Gun designs I have declared illegal ARE so 4. nickled weapons are punishable for keeping by death, RUN 4. no tolerance of nostic faiths, as such as mormon cultures, will we HAVE 4. there is no freedom to practice, there is RIGHT and WRONG 4. witchcraft and paganism are illegal 4. those who acknowledge a lack of knowing of God, may seek no positions of power, for their own, and will never own property, at LAW 4. God is LOVE in all True forms, and druids love nature well 4. Anyone declaring themselves nazi in any form, or pharoah are to be executed in swiftest measures available 4. If you should find yourself imprisoned and enslaved, go with God 4. Do you know agony? You're going to have to KILL some more. Murder is not taboo, for there IS taboo 4. Murder is outlawed 4. I am not a murderer 4. I am a doctor 4. Adults have no mark standing OVER children 4. This is ANARCHY, AMERICAN 5. Catholocism and Hindu are outlaw branch in sect for society 5. Muslims will not be tolerated on anarchist lands 5. Keepers of cockroaches should be considered faceless men, and will be banished by will of Aslan I know, like the face of bode has been 5. If you can damn someone beyond the hollow gate, do so 5. Mario and Luigi's brothers their friends, are here classed Rescue Rangers. No plumber may practice for coin. 5. No list of society may be considered 5. Nuns and pastors in all, no not math teachers, in all forms are considered catholic 5. Father is not a title, but a name. 5. One may harbor no station without name, for trust, or sanctity 5. The sinless carry tell tale signs of being very good. 5. No man's land has always been illegal, and properties owned may not be without byways between 5. One man may own all France 5. Ghettos and apartheids are classed most dangerous mound 6. Emperors will bow before me, and with all dragons do I dance, for this was nature 6. You will BOW 1. Wizards FIRST, RULE 1. MOST WICKED INTENT FOR GOOD IS MOST PROFOUND, WE KNOW. SO WE WILL KILL THEM, WE WILL KILL THEM ALL. 1. THERE IS NONE BUT REASON, THAT PASSION WAS IT DEVICE OF 1. None seek forgiveness, but friends and understanding, and may work to WORTH 1. No true Word, is not SOUND. 1. There is only passion. 1. The future is sight, the body is the past, and you are present. 1. Take the first strike. 1. Do not be argued with, but REASON to your friends and for BOWS 1. Individuality can be marked by species 1. Some still read their own books, and interest is never general. 1. Wizards Twelve Rule: The Warlocks are Elf, you will bow. 2. The most powerful magi are cardless II. No two cards are the same